


and you were invincible

by sanctify (pains)



Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Desire, F/M, Please just take it, i could not stop until i wrote this down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: shimmering like a star in the moonlight.
Relationships: Ladybug/Chat Noir, ladynoir
Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624198
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	and you were invincible

**Author's Note:**

> _32\. A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards._
> 
> i found this song because of discover weekly and oh god it got me in a certain headspace.... i Needed to write this oh my God.... also instead of my usual "chat noir pines for ladybug and describes her as perfection incarnate"........ it's LADYBUG WHO'S THINKING ALL THIS HOHOHO I can write something aside from desperate adriens (#desperadrien) and chat noirs....
> 
> enjoy!

She let Chat Noir take the lead tonight. He looked confused but nodded in agreement before setting off on their usual patrol path. He kept looking back at her, and every time, she smiled at him as if encouraging him to keep going. He did so but never stopped looking back at her, as if afraid that she’d disappear while they were patrolling.

She continued to watch him as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. His back was broad, he was all lean muscle, his hair had gotten longer, and he was taller. Puberty had been a generous giver, and he was more breathtaking than he ever was.

Simply put, he was beautiful. Ladybug wasn’t blind, she knew this fact more than anyone else. Outward appearances aside, he was beautiful inside too. Brimming with kindness, happy to see her, always there for her when she needed a listening ear. (Hiding a sadness so deep that it only ever surfaced when it became too much for him to keep bottled-up, hugging her tight out of fear whenever an Akuma was far too close to her for his liking, always looking longingly at her before they had to go their separate ways, her knowing that he’d rather be by her side than wherever he was supposed to be.)

Her Chaton was beautiful. Jumping through rooftops, claws scraping through cement, running as fast as he could. She gave slow chase on her bandalore, swinging, following, letting him take the lead tonight. She continued to watch him.

She wanted to put him into paper, but felt that her skills would not be enough to illustrate just how beautiful he was right now.

They stopped atop the Eiffel, him panting, her still in this spacey place where all that existed were him and her.

“Milady, what’s up with you tonight?” He asked, still catching his breath. “If you have any problems, you know I’ll listen, okay?”

He was so kind, always thinking of her. Always putting her first above all else.

“There’s nothing wrong, mon minou,” she answered softly, smiling at him.

“Oh,” he says, cheeks flushing, and she knows it’s not from exertion.

He was beautiful like this. Reacting to her like this. It made her feel powerful. It had marveled her how much power she had over him, how he would bend to her will if that’s what she wanted him to do.

He was, and always will be—

“Beautiful.”

His ears turn red at her whispered praise, because of course, he heard her. He knows she’s not talking about Paris at night, because he knows she hasn’t looked at anything but him since the start of their patrol.

She approaches him, slowly, giving him an opening to jump away from her. Because they both know that Ladybug doesn’t do this. Ladybug pretends she doesn’t care about him like that, she pretends that she doesn’t want him just as much as he wants her.

He doesn’t flinch as she draws near, in his personal space, so close that they can feel the heat of their breaths against each other. His eyes are on her, her eyes are on his.

And she feels it again. That pull engulfing them both. They’re the only ones here. He’s the only one she sees, she’s the only one he’s aware of.

He doesn’t take a step back when she reaches a hand up to touch his face. She marvels at the way blood rushes up to his cheeks. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.

“Chaton.” She says.

“Milady.” He answers.

Her hand trails down his face to the bell around his neck. She holds it in the palm of her hand, and she hears and feels his soft, shaky intake of breath. She feels his heart beating against his chest, matching in intensity with hers.

His eyes look at her with desperation, begging her for something only she can give, but never opening his mouth. He’ll let her take the reins as usual. He’ll follow her wherever as usual.

So much power in the body of such a young man, and yet he defers to her and her alone.

He was invincible, and he made her feel the same.

The pull was strong, and she let it do what she’s wanted to do for so long, what he’s wanted her to do for so long.

Before her eyes shut close, she marvels at how he bends down to reach her. She doesn’t stand on her tiptoes to chase his lips, he’s the one who chases her. (He doesn’t want to take the lead, judging from the way he kept looking back at her tonight. He could function without her, but he didn’t want to.)

His lips feel like heaven, and she feels like she’s discovered all the secrets of the universe as he moves his head, angling to kiss her deeper.

Her blood sings in her veins, chanting his name like a gospel choir. He is her truth, the answer to all her questions.

She holds him up as he melts against her, lost in a torrent of emotions brought about by her letting her walls down enough to let him in, in, in. He kisses her like a starving man, as if she was the only one that could satisfy him. (She was. He was.)

He was invincible, but she was absolute.

They part for air, him still in arms; her, the fortress that holds him up as he gathers his wits.

That kiss was so perfect, she saw stars burst behind her closed lids.

He pulls away, just enough to look into her eyes. (Beautiful, green, shimmering like gemstones.)

“One more?” He asks, pleads, hopes.

“Please,” she answers.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [reflekdoll](http://twitter.com/reflekdoll)


End file.
